


Please come back to me

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Add more later on, Alpha Steve Rogers, Angst, Attemped murder, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Bucky needs a hug, Fluff, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Smut, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers, Torture, Violence, attemped rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: What if Captain America has actually fallen off the train and his mate Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes had to pick up the shield?  What if Bucky was the one who put the plane into the Arctic Ocean?Seventy years later Bucky wakes up to find himself pregnant with his dead Alpha's child and is just having a hard time. But it only gets worse when Buck finds out who the Winter Soldier is.......





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky knew that something bad was going to happen has they wait for the train. Bucky stood beside Steve, or well, Captain America. Whatever it is still his mate, his Alpha. "Remember Coney Island? Is this payback?" Bucky asks. Steve looks over at him and smiles. "Nah." Steve says. The Howling Commandos knew that they were together so they wasn't fazed when Steve took Bucky's hand and kisses his knuckles. Bucky smiles softly and blushes lightly. Steve grins and then becomes serious when one of them says the train is coming. Steve had already proven his love more than once to Bucky. Steve was scared when he saved Bucky from that place because he was the only Omega and he was in the middle of his heat because they took his surpressents away. But Steve had became relieved when he finds out that no body touched him or forced themselves onto his Omega. Bucky was scared about this mission and Bucky told Steve and Steve comforted him.

The night before this mission Steve had made love to Bucky. Steve was saying praises between his slow thrusts while Bucky became a whimpering, writhing mess that was full of pleasure. Bucky felt better but still had that feeling. "Alright lets move." Steve says and sets off down the zip line. Bucky took a deep breath and sets off after him. They landed on top of the train and Steve had opened the door and helped Bucky inside first. Steve moved ahead and the door closed between them. Bucky had to go against soldiers while Steve had this huge thing. Steve takes it down quick and open the door. Bucky had ran out of ammo and cursed. Steve passes Bucky his pistol and use his sheild to hit the box where the Hydra agent dodges it and Bucky shoots him down. "I had him on the ropes." Bucky says and Steve grins and brings him closer by the hips. "I know." Steve says and kisses Bucky and Bucky smiles in the kiss. But then the big guy aims his weapons. Steve panics for the life of his Omega and stands in front of Bucky with his sheild up. The guy takes the shot and makes a big hole in the in the side of the train. Steve throws his shield just has the guy takes the shot. The man falls but the blast shot Steve out of the train. Bucky gasps and runs to the gap. "Steve! Take my hand please!" Bucky shouts and Steve tries to grab Bucky's hand. "I'm sorry Buck." Steve says and Bucky shakes his head. "Don't you dare leave me. You promised! Take my hand!" Bucky says and reaches for Steve's hand. 

"I'm sorry. I love you." Steve says and the handle that he was holding onto breaks and Steve falls. "STEVE!" Bucky screams and sobs. Bucky drags himself back into the train and sobs while curling into a ball onto the floor. Bucky cries and cries and wails. Bucky's claimed mark is now burning since Bucky had just lost his Alpha. The rest of the howling commandos comes in and hugs Bucky. "I'm so sorry sergeant. " Says Gabe. Bucky sobs and clings onto the Beta. Gabe sends calming waves but it was no use. Bucky was dealing hard with the pain and Bucky just wanted to give up. The pain was so strong and his body was so numb. Bucky soon calmed down and was just pale. Phillips come in. Peggy rushes to his side. "I am so sorry Bucky." Peggy whispers. Bucky looks at her and just looks back own. Phillips helps Bucky up. "What do we do now?" Dum dum asks. Bucky walks over and grabs Steve's sheild. "Now we have revenge and take red skull down." Bucky says. Phillip nods and together they walk off. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Bucky has fighted against Red Skull and sneaked onto the plane. Bucky now was waering Steve's Captain America uniform and was carrying the shield. After all he was Steve's mate. It was only right to pick up Steve's shield and be the new Captain America. Bucky fights hard and proud for Steve. Soon the Red Skull grabs the tesseract and got killed by the power. Bucky looks at controls. "I need to put her in the water." Bucky says. "Bucky there needs to be another way." Peggy's voice run through. "There isn't. This plane is too fast. By the time we figure this out this plane will be at New York." Bucky says. "Okay. Bucky it was nice being friends with you." Peggy says. Bucky smiles. "Think about it. I will be with Steve." Bucky says and the communications cut off has the plane hits the cold water. 

**70 Years Later**

Bucky's eyes open and he looks around. There was a radio on with a baseball game. Wait he knows that game. Steve was so excited, Bucky will never forget that. A woman comes in. Her outfit looks wrong. Bucky eyes her suspiously. "Good morning Sergeant Barnes." The woman says in a annoying high pitch voice. "Where am I?" Bucky asks. She smiles. "You are in a recovery room in New York." She says. Bucky listens to the radio. "Where am I really?" Bucky snarls. She looked panicked. "I don't believe I understand." She says. "This game is in May, 1914. I know because I was there." Bucky says and she looks really panicked and takes a step back when Bucky stands up. "Sergeant you shouldn't stand." She states. "Why? So you can put more experiments on me." Bucky snaps and looks for a way out. 

"Because you are pregnant." Says the woman and Bucky freezes. "This is some sick joke! Don't play that. Not when my mate is dead!" Bucky growls and storms out and runs out into the streets. Bucky stops and looks around. Lights? Cars? What the hell is going on!? Men stop and aim their guns at him. Bucky turns to see a dark coloured man with a eye patch looking at him. "Sergeant Barnes, I'm sorry. We were trying to break it to you slowly." He says. Bucky stares at him. "Break what? Who are you? Where the hell am I? This is not New York." Bucky says. He sighs. "My name is Nick Fury and you have been asleep for seventy years." Nick says. Bucky really looks around again. They really are telling the truth. Bucky looks around and feels like he is going to be sick. 

Bucky is supposed to be with Steve, not in the future. Fury notices the look on his face. "Are you alright?" Fury asks. Bucky sighs. "Yeah, I was just supposed to meet someone." Bucky says.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was transported to the Avenger Tower right after Fury gave him the big news. Bucky's head was pounding and he just felt overwhelmed by everything. The war was over? They won but in the end Bucky still lost Steve and it hurts. Bucky hides his emotions well but he just felt exhausted. It was ironic since he has been asleep for seventy years. Bucky was sent to the medical bay for a health check up. Bucky sat still throughout the whole process and almost flinched when they pulled a big needle out. Ever since he was captured Bucky was just relived that Steve saved him before they decided to rape him. Bucky was, no IS, surprised that no Alpha had claimed him yet. That heat was so intense, it was like he had his first heat all over again. It was Bruce Banner who did the check up. Bucky heard the stories of the Hulk and Bucky had full respect for him. Bucky sighed when they put the tools away and relaxed his muscles when Bruce came over. 

"Well, you are one hundred percent healthy. But here is the big news. You are pregnant. We have checked the DNA and it turns out to be actually Steve Rogers. The original Captain America, which is surprising, but you are his mate so it only made sense that you picked up the sheild." Bruce says. "But how?" Bucky asks. "Well it froze with you. Once yu were unthawed your body started to function again including the child has started the process of growing. You seem to be about two weeks pregnant and it is healthy." Bruce says. Bucky looks down and almost whimpers while his hamd travels to his stomach. "Sorry about that arm. The ice has damaged it so much that the doctors had to cut it off." Bruce says. Bucky shrugs and stays silent. "Lets go meet the others." Bruce says. 

Bucky follows Bruce to the main living room where the other Avengers were lazing around. They look up when they enter the room. "Guys meet James Buchanan Barnes or well Captain America." Bruce says. Bucky flinches at that. "No. I am the Sergeant. Steve was Captain America. The one who was dum enough not to back out in a fight." Bucky says softly. Bruce smiles and nods. "Who is Steve?" Clint asks. "My Alpha. Or well my dead Alpha." Bucky says sadly. Natasha smiles sadly. "I'm Natasha Romanov." Natasha says. Bucky nods ather. "Tony Stark and I want to give you a metal arm." Tony says. Bucky looks up at him and shrugs. "Okay." Bucky says. Tony looked excited like a kid on Christmas Day. "Really?" Tony asks excited. Buckt smies shyly and nods. Tony looked really happy. A man stands up. He was an Omega. "I'm Clint. I am glad that I am not the only Omega now." Clint says. Bucky grins. "Me and you both." Buky says and Clint laughs. 

Bruce smiles. "Hello James my name is Thor." He boomed. Bucky chuckles quietly. "You can call me Bucky." Bucky says. Thor smiles. "Alright Bucky." Thor says. Bucky has toadmit. He likes this group. Clint hugs him. "Wait. You have a different smell. Are you pregnant? " Clint asks. Bucky turns red and looks down embarrassed. "Yeah. It turns out that my Alpha left behind a surprise for me." Bucky says. Clint nods. "It's okay." Clint says. All of a sudden a deep saness filled Bucky to the core and all of a sudden he wants to cry from the pain of losing the love of his life. Bucky fights them back and looks down. Nataha must have sense this and hugs Bucky. Bucky lets it out and the first few tears fall down his cheek. Bucky felt ashamed. Bucky didn't want this. Now he as to raise his child, _Steve's_ child by himself. In this confusing new world. 

Nataha hums and rubs is back. The other Avengers felt guilty and bad. They hated that Bucky was hurting. Natasha leads him to the couch and lets Bucky curls into a ball and she wraps her arms around him. "I know. You lost your Alpha and now you are in a whole new world pregnant with his child." Natasha whispers. Bruce sits down and lays a hand onto Bucky's back. "But we are here for you. We will help you rais your child. You are not in this alone." Bruce says gently. The rest of the Avenger team agrees. Bucky sniffles and just lays there feeling sick and just god awful. Bucky soon calms downenough where he sits up and quickly wipes his tears away and looks at Stark. "Want to get started on my new arm?" Bucky asks quietly. Tony nods and leads him to his lab. Bucky once again sits still has Tony measure out his arm and his stump when he picks the new arm up. "Looks like all I have to do is connect it. I might have to put you to sleep or numb you but it will be better to put you to sleep." Tony says. Bucky nods and lays back onto the bed. "Lets get this over with." Bucky says and Tony injects him with the drug and within moments Bucky was fast asleep. 

《《♥》》《《★》》《《♡》》《《☆》》《《■》》《《□》》《《●》》《《○》》

Bucky wakes up feeling confused. _Where am I?_ Bucky looks around lost until his memoies came back to him all of a sudden. Bucky sighs then lifts his hand, no **hands** up. Bucky laughs silently while moving the metal hand. He wiggles his metal fingers and grins when he bends his elbow. Tony was nervous. "Do you like it?" Tony asks. "Like it? I fucking love it! I have a arm. A metal arm! Like how cool is that!?" Bucky exclaims and laughs gleefully. Tony laughs with hi. "It is really fucking cool." Tony says. Bucky fully grins and then frowns at his really long hair. "I need to cut this down. To at least the ears or long enough where it can stay back." Bucky says. Tony nods. "Go to Natasha for that." Tony says and Bucky nods. "Will do, but I am actually exhausted." Bucky says. Tony nods. "Makes sense. Babies have this thing to take all the energy out of you." Tony says. Bucky smiles and then stops. Where is my room?" Bucky asks. Tony looked surprised. "Shoot! Follow me. You get your own floor." Tony says. "Really?" Bucky asks. 

Tony nods. "Oh yeah." Tony says and both Bucky and Tony walks into the elevator. Tony hits the number fifteen. The elevator goes up. The bell dings and the elevator door opens. "And this is your room! I made sure it had the 1940 funiture to make you feel at home." Tony says. "Thank you Tony. I really do feel like home now. This is real sweet of you." Bucky says. Tony shrugs and smiles. "It is the least I can do for you." Tony says. Bucky smiles and sighs. "I leave you to it. See you for dinner." Tony says and Bucky nods. Once Bucky was alone he sighs. Bucky walks into the bathroom and fills the bathtub with steaming hot water and put some bubbles into it. Bucky grabs a hair tie and throws it up in a messy bun and grabs a book. Bucky closes the bathroom door and lights a few candles. Bucky might has well treat himself. He turns off the main light and strips himself. Bucky lowers himself in the bathtub and sighs out of relief. Bucky closes his eyes and lets his muscles relax. 

Bucky smiles softly and grabs his book and starts to read. Bucky then stops and looks doen at his stomach. He doesn't look pregnant. But Bucky knew in a few months a bump will form. Bucky puts his hand onto his stomach. "Hi little one." Bucky starts. "I'm sorry you can't meet your daddy, but I am here. I won't leave you. Not ever. I promise I will be the best mother to you and I will protect you to the best of my abilities." Bucky whispers and strokes his stomach. Tears start to fall and Bucky wipes them away. Bucky sighs and grabs his book again and starts to read. It was the only way to get away from everything that has been happening. Away from the present, away from the past, and away from Steve. Bucky just wanted a few moments to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course now that Bucky is coming along they want interviews. Today was the day of the interview and it was one of the worst mornings yet. Bucky woke up with a pounding headache and feeling nauseous. Bucky stumbled out of bed and slumps down into a chair in the kitchen where all the other Avengers were. Tony notices right away. "You okay there Barnes?" Tony asks. Bucky groans and shakes his head and puts his head own onto the table. "Anyone wants food?" Clint asks and grabs some eggs and other things out. Bucky groans. "Do not say food. You are going to make me sick." Bucky grumbles and grimaces. Bruce frowns. "You have that interview today right?" Bruce asks. Bucky nods. "I do not want to go, but might has well get it done and over with." Bucky says. Natasha smiles and runs her fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky purrs and sighs. Bucky makes a face when he smells what is cooking. Bucky looks up tiredly to see Clint cooking eggs. "I'm going to go get change." Bucky says and carefully walks out of the room. 

Bucky stumbles over to the bed and sits down onto it. Bucky was taking some deep breaths to calm his stomach down but it was not working. Bucky walks into the washroom and looks at himself in the mirror. Bucky was a bit pale and had bags under his eyes. Bucky hears a knock onto his bedroom door. Bucky sighs but then squeezes his eyes shut. Bucky hunches over the toilet and thows up. Bucky gags and just continues. Bucky feels someone put their hand onto Bucky's back and rubs it up and down. Someone else holds his hair up and out of the way. Bucky was at the process of just dry heaving and he just felt exhausted. When Bucky's stomach finally calms down Bucky just breaths deeply and groans. "Shhh it's okay Buck." Natasha says. Bucky flushes the toilet and his body begins to tremble. Bruce was beside him and frowns. "You should stay home." Bruce says. Bucky nods and tries to stand up. Natasha grabs his flesh arm while Bruce was on his other side. Bucky manages to get to the bed and he slumps down and curls into a ball. 

Bucky sniffles and Natasha lays a light blanket over him. Bucky sniffles again and his body trembles has he tries to calm down. "Try to get some sleep. Alright?" Bruce says. Bucky nods and silently closes his eyes. Bucky calmly breaths in and out and manages to actually drift off has Bruce and Natasha walks out of the room and back to the Avengers. 

_Bucky was back at the camp where Bucky was dragged away from his team because he was in his heat. Bucky screams has they whipped him and beaten on him. Bucky sobbed when they hurted him and continued to put needles into his skin. Bucky watches has Captain America, no Steve, his Alpha save him. That night when they returned to camp Steve and Bucky were cuddling. "They didn't touch you did they?" Steve asks. Bucky looks up. "What raped? No. I think you saved me the night I was supposed to get pregnant with another Alpha. I didn't want it but they were going to force me either way. " Bucky says. Steve pulls him closer and puts his nose against Bucky's neck, scenting him._

_Bucky lifts his head back and closes his eyes has Steve lightly kisses there. "I love you." Bucky whimpers and grabs Steve's arm when Steve kisses and sucks onto his neck. "I love you too Buck. I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky purrs and arches his back has Steve lays Bucky across the bed and hovers over top of him. "Make me forget. Please mark me." Bucky whines out and gasps has Steve brings his knee up and between his legs. Bucky whimpers and clings onto Steve. "Relax. I got you baby." Steve says and kisses Bucky again._

_The scene suddenly changes to the train. Bucky heart drops. Steve was hanging on the side of the train. "Steve! Steve take my hand please!" Bucky begs and tries to reach even further. Steve tries but the handle he was holding onto was starting to break. "I'm sorry Bucky. I love you." Was the last thing Steve said and the handle breaks and Steve falls screaming to his death._

"Steve!" Bucky yells has he shot up and starts to sob. Bucky breathes fast and looks around. "Steve?" Bucky whispers and his memory comes back to him. Bucky whimpers and the tears fall. Bucky curls into a ball and Bucky sobs into the pillow. "Steve. Why? Why did you leave me. You promised. You promised you would be with me till the end." Bucky sobs and he cries. Bucky sobs has the full grieving finally hits him. Bucky wails into the pillow. "It should have been me!" Bucky cries and he sniffles. Bucky sobs and Jarvis must have notified the Avengers about it because they come in and Bruce was by his side in a second. Bucky just pulls the covers over him and continues to sob. Bucky whines in pain from his heart finally shattering and he rubs his stomach. The last of Steve. Bucky sniffles and curls around his stomach and looks down a the slight little bump that was starting to show. 

Bucky ignored them and started to feel safer. Bucky starts talking to his stomach has the Avengers didn't know what to do. The Avengers sighs knowing there is nothing they could do and just sits there. Bucky sniffles. Bucky suddenly felt tired and manages to pass out again. Bruce looked at the team. Bucky needed help. And lots of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bucky, are you ready for your ultrasound?" Bruce asks snapping Bucky out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry what?" He asks. Bruce smiles. "Are you ready for your ultrasound?" Bruce asks. Bucky nods. "Yeah. Sorry I zoned out there for a second. " He says. "I can tell. Look James I know you are five months along now but you need to take care of this baby." Bruce says. Bucky nods. "I know." He says. Bruce nods and points his head to the bed. Bucky getting the message lays down onto the bed and he breathes in and out to calm himself down. Everybody thinks he is okay but there are moments where Bucky is just not okay but never shows it, but he is going to be fine. At least he has Steve's baby, the last thing he needs is for it to die. Bruce grabs the gel. "Caution this is going to be cold." He says then squirts some onto his stomach. Bucky makes a face and smiles. "That is cold." He says making Bruce chuckle. Bruce grabs the wand and looks at Bucky and he nods.

Bruce moves the wand around and a image appears on the screen. Bruce smiles and points at the baby shaped form. "There is your baby." He says and Bucky stares at the screen and smiles. "My god." Bucky grins. Bruce smiles and looks closer. "It looks to be a girl. Congratulations Buck." The doctor says. At this point Bucky was crying and he sniffles and wipes the tears away. Bruce leaves the room to let Bucky have a few moments to himself while he gets the rest of the Avengers. Bucky puts his flesh hand onto his stomach. "Well baby girl, I guess I need to plan a name for you. What should I call you?" He asks and smiles has another tear falls. "God I wish you could see this Stevie. We have a beautiful baby girl coming." Bucky wipes his tears and bites his bottom lip. "I know what you sould be called. Stevie was being funny and talking about the future, if we had a boy his name would have been Jake Alexander. But you are a girl so Katrina Winter Barnes." Bucky whispers. 

Bucky sniffles and grabs a tissue to wipe the gel off and lowers his shirt when the Avengers come in. Bucky and Natasha has become very close friends. Natasha hugs him. "So? Bruce wouldn't tell us." She says and glares at Bruce. "Not my place to tell." Bruce says and smiles has Bucky grins. "Well it is a girl." Bucky says and Natasha cheers. "Now I won't be the only female." Natasha says happily. Everybody giggles. "Do you have a name?" Clint asks and Bucky nods. Clint smiles and looks at him. Bucky raises an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Her name is Katrina Winter Barnes." He says. "I like the name." Tony says. "Thank you Tony." The Omega says. "Well we should celebrate." Tony exclaims making everybody groan. "I can't have alcohol Stark." Bucky says. "I know that! I meant get take out and watch some cheesy movies." Stark says and then everybody agreed. 

The take out was a mix variety. Pizza, Chinese, Wings, and more that Bucky can't name. "Now Barnes you are like ninety eight so you need to eat these." Stark says. Bucky sighs but had tried them and they were pretty good. Bucky watch with them the Harry Potter movie series and Bucky like them. But soon it was bed time and he sighs feeling exhausted. Bucky lays down and stares up at the ceiling for what feels like hours. The girl kicks and Bucky puts his hand on top of his stomach. "Yeah I know. But I can't sleep. I mean like I did sleep for seventy years, I had enough sleeping." He says and sighs. "I sould try though huh?" He asks and the baby girl kicks. "That is what I thought." Bucky says and smiles. Bucky closes his eyes and slowly but surely he drifted off into sleep. 

Bucky eyes snap open but yet where the hell was he? Bucky lifts off the dirt ground and blinks his eyes open to see he was in a cell? Why the hell was he in a cell? Bucky puts his hand onto his stomach and looks around. There was a crappy bed in the corner and a door. Bucky stands up and flinches has his joints pop and he walks over to the door only to find out it was a really small bathroom. He looks around scared and slowly sits dwn on the bed that squeaks, but it was better than nothing. How the hell did they get him here? He was a very light sleeper. "We drugged your drink, but don't worry the baby is fine." Says a voice and he whips his head to glare but gasps. 

"Stevie?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Please Come Back To Me.......
> 
> Bucky wakes up after crashing the plane into the Arctic to find out he is pregnant with Steve's child. The months pass by to Bucky being five months and finds out he is having a baby girl and he named especially her Katrina Winter Barnes. He wakes up to find that he has been kidnapped and put into a cell by drugs that won't hurt the baby. Bucky looks up to see that after all these years that Steve is not dead. 
> 
> In this chapter Bucky's heart will experience pain and sorrow. Bucky is scared and won't know what to do. But only one thought will cross his mind. Protect his unborn child with all of his heart. No matter what the consequences or the costs are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I hope the summary will make it less confusing for you.

Bucky looks up to see his Alpha that believed was dead. Bucky gasps. 

"Stevie?"

Steve stares at the pregnant Omega and smirks. "Hey sweetheart." He says softly. "Steve. I thought you were dead. You fell off the train, they told me you were dead." Bucky says and starts to cry. 

Steve smiles softly. "They lied to you. They don't want us to be together." He says and starts to growl then looks at Bucky's slightly swollen stomach. "The baby, is it mine?" He asks. 

Bucky nods and tears continue to fall down his cheeks. The Alpha looks at his lover with sad eyes. Like he wanted to open the cell and hold Bucky into his arms. God how Bucky wants to be in his arms. Bucky crawls into the corner of the cell and looks at the ground. 

"Buck, look at me." Steve says and Bucky slowly looks up and at Steve with red eyes and more tears on his cheeks. "I promise I will get you out. Just stay quiet and don't do anything reckless." Steve rushes out and the door opens. "Ahh I see you have met our Winter Soldier." Says a dark tall Alpha. Steve has straighten out and takes all emotions out of his face and eyes. It was definitely not the Steve that Bucky knew. 

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Brock Rumlow and soon you will meet Alexander Pierce. You will treat the Alpha with respect." Rumlow says. Bucky sniffles and looks to the ground. The door opens again and a older Alpha steps through. He was in his late thirty seconds, early forties with white hair and cold eyes. Bucky was scared by the way Alexander eyes his body. 

"Hello James." He says roughly. 

"It's Bucky." He growls. 

Alexander smirks. "Sorry but that is a childish nickname. Everyone will be calling you that. And there will be a surprise when you give birth. Winter Soldier thinks he can protect you, well he can't because soon you will be my new mate." He says. Bucky stares at him with wide eyes. Brock and Alexander laughs while Steve just stares ahead. Bucky whimpers and wraps his arms around his baby bump. The three left. Steve hesitates at the door and looks back to see Bucky lower his head and sobs into his knees. Steve felt his heart tug and he closes his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry." Steve whispers and closes the door behind him and walks away.

Bucky sniffles and his body trembles. All of this time? Steve was with Hydra? Bucky was confused and whined at the way his head pounded. Did Shield lie to him the whole time? Or did Steve lie to him? He was so confused. He didn't know what to do. Not to mention what Alexander told him. Bucky doesn't want to mate with him. He wants Steve. His Stevie, his Alpha. Bucky couldn't help but let another round of silent tears fall down his cheeks. He sniffles and lays down onto his side and cradles his five month pregnant stomach. ""It's okay Katrina. You are going to have a good life, nothing like my life. Nothing is going to hurt you. I will give you all of my love and that is what I'm going to do." Bucky whispers and rubs his stomach in gentle small circles. 

Bucky smiles and laughs quietly has she kicks. "I'm glad you are listening. I'm going to keep that promise to you." He whispers and smiles again when she kicks again. "I love you too baby girl." Bucky whispers.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bucky sighs and grumbles. He barely got any sleep and his back hurts. Bucky let's out a squeak of pain whenever he stretches. Bucky winces when he sees that Steve and Alexander Pierce are watching him. Bucky grumbles and glares at them. Alexander frowns. "You are in pain. We must get you to a proper bedroom. After all you are five months pregnant. You must be comfortable and respected if you are going to be my mate." Pierce says. 

Bucky sees Steve eye twitch and his jaw clench. 

"Now follow me and please don't do anything stupid." Alexander says. 

Steve opens the cage and Bucky follows them both through the hallways. Has they pass the guards, Bucky keeps his head down has he listens to the guards that they pass. "Man what a gorgeous Omega."

"I would kill for some of that sweet ass. "

"God he smells so good. Like cinnamon and spearmint."

Bucky growls at one who dare goes near him. Stupid Alpha jerks. They just can't control themselves around Omegas. Bucky raises his head high and stares at the back of Steve's head. Alexander was close behind them. Only if there were Betas then Bucky would relax a bit more. Bucky let's his metal arm swing making sure that all of the guards know not to mess with him. His flesh hand lays of to his swollen stomach and he glares at everyone they pass. Nobody is going to hurt him or his unborn baby girl. No, soon the other Avengers will save him and maybe Bucky can save Steve from this dreaded place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Please Come Back To Me......
> 
> Steve stares at Bucky with sad eyes. "Hey sweetheart." He says. 
> 
> "Ahh I see you met the Winter Soldier." Says a tall dark Alpha. "Oh excuse me where are my manners, my name is Brock Rumlow and another Alpha name Alexander Pierce is coming so treat him with respect." 
> 
> "Ahh the Winter Soldier thinks he can protect you but well he can't because you are going to be my new mate." Pierce says.

They locked him in a room. Bucky sighs, at least he got a bed and a mirror and clothes. Why are the others taking so long to come and save him? The baby girl kicks his stomach quite forcefully. He gasps and touches his stomach. "Easy girl. Don't forget that I am hungry has well." He says softly. He doesn't know how long he has been in this room is the problem. A few minutes, hours, days, weeks, he has no idea. He tried counting the days so he knows how many months he is but he is guessing either he is still five months, or is it six months pregnant? "Damn it." He mutters and sits down slowly. Bucky sniffles and he hears the door open. "Who are you?" Bucky asks. The lady smiles. "My name is Maria Hill. I am undercover from Sheild, I was sent here to get you out of here. I am offically your handler." She says. 

Bucky felt relived. "Oh thank god." He says. Just then she straightens up and Brock Rumlow comes in. Bucky insantly feels unsafe and he puts his defenses up and he frowns. Brock frowns and rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have something to show you." Rumlow says and walks out of the door. Bucky stands to follow and Maria follows after the Omega. Bucky has to admit that he is a bit curious. Like back in the day that Steve used to hate his curiosity. "It will always get you in trouble." Or has Steve says it. They enter a room where there was men with lab coats and a big chair in the middle. "Ah James glad for you to make it. You are about to see how we make sure our Winter Soldier stays in check." Pierce says. Steve walks in. Maria gasps quietly. "Is that your mate?" She whispers to the Omega and he nods. 

Steve looks over and sees Bucky. "Now, you will see that he won't ever get in our way." Pierce says then walks over to Steve. "Now, you are going to sit down and let them do what they want." Alexander says to Steve. He nods and Bucky looks away. Maria grabs his hand. Bucky sniffles and wipes his tears away quickly to make no one notices but Steve saw. "Please don't make him watch." He says sternly. Pierce smirks and grabs his gun and aims at Bucky's head. "I said a order." Pierce says and Steve's eyes harden but he walks over to the chair and sits down. He lets the scientist put the mouth guard into his mouth and the restraints lock into place and the chair tips back and the metal plate cover the left side of his face. 

Then Brock pulls the lever and all you could hear was his screams. Bucky gasps and steps back, then shake his head. "Stop it! Please!" Bucky yells and Pierce holds him back. Bucky lets the tears fall. "You can't stop it. He is our soldier and he will only cause problems if he has his memories." Alexander growls and Bucky lets his head hang. Just then the screaming stops and he was let out of the chair. "What is your name?" Rumlow asks. "Asset." He replies. "That's right, let's go." Rumlow says. 

The asset complies and sees a Omega, a pregnant one with tears on his cheeks. The Omega was beautiful. Why was he crying? The Omega looks at him with such sad eyes and then looks away looking heart broken. The asset felt werid? What was this feeling? Was it heart break? Sadness? He wasn't sure but one thing for sure. He wants to see him smiling and happy. _Must protect._ For once he agrees with his mind and heart. He will protect that Omega with his life. No matter what the cost is. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Bucky was allowed back into the room after. "Dinner will be soon." Maria says. Bucky shakes his head. "Tell them I'm not hungry." He says sadly. "You need to eat. For Katrina, your baby girl." Maria says. Bucky sighs and looks at her. "Okay." He says very quietly and walks with her. They enter the dining room and sees that most of them were already there, including Steve. Bucky keeps his eyes down to the floor. He should fight but he was so afraid that they are going to hurt his unborn girl. "Ahh James, please sit down." Alexander says and pulls a chair out beside him. Bucky keeps his head low and sits down and Alexander sits down beside him. 

"Is this going to be your new mate? He is gorgeous." Says an Alpha. Bucky looks up with cold eyes and a frown on his face. "No, never." Bucky growls. "He is feisty, can you handle him Alexander?" Says a female Beta. "Oh yes. But you know me. I love the fiesty ones." Alexander says. Bucky glares at Pierce and dinner comes in. The food does look good. "You need to eat." Whispers a Omega servant and Bucky kindly smiles. "Thank you. " He whispers. He slowly goes to take a bite when some on grabs his wrist and he yelps. Everyone stops eating and looks up. Steve was holding Bucky's wrist and is growling. Alexander Pierce growls. "What is the meaning of this!" He demands. Maria steps up. "Uh sir, I think the Asset belives that the food is poisoned. " she suggests. Alexander nods at a servant. "Try the food." He demands and the servant does. 

After a few minutes he convulses and falls to the ground dead. Alexander stands. He was fucking furious. "Who would dare poison my soon to be mate food!" He yells. Bucky nods at the Asset. "Thank you. You saved my life." He whispers. The Asset smiles then steps back. ""You!" Alexander points at the female Omega. "You were the one who gave James his food! Were you the one who poisoned it?" He asks. She gulps then tells the blunt truth. "Of course I did. He is going to be miserable with you!" She yells. Bucky wraps his arms around his stomach and Pierce saw this. The female Beta stands up. "You could have killed a innocent child! What if he survived but not his child. You would have put more misery on him." She says coldly. "Asset. Kill her." Alexander says and Steve pulls his pistol out and shoots her right between the eyes. 

Bucky chews on his bottom lip. "From now on, the servants will try all of our food." Pierce says. All the servants have and none of the other plates were poisoned. Alexander gave Bucky half of his food. "You need to make sure that child and you are safe and healthy." Alexader says. That was one of the nicest things he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Please Come Back To Me..............
> 
> Bucky gasps has all you could hear was Steve's screams. "No stop it please!" He yells and Alexander holds him back. "This needs to happen so he won't be in our way." He says. Bucky lets his head hang. 
> 
> "Hi my name is Maria Hills, I am a undercover agent of Sheild. I am officially your new handler."
> 
> "Who dares to poison my soon to be mates food." Alexander was fucking furious. He looks around the room. "You! You were the one to give James his food, did you do it?" Alexander demands. She tells the blunt truth. "Of course I did! He would e miserable with you! " Bucky whimpers and puts his arms around his swollen stomach. 
> 
> "You could have killed an innocent child! What if he survives but not the child? He would be even more miserable!" Says a Beta. "Asset kill her." Alexander says and Steve pulls out a pistol and shoots her right between the eyes.

_Bucky was in the train where he was locked in the room with men. He shoots them down and was running out of ammo and fast. Bucky takes his last shot and curses and ducks behind some crates. The train door opens and he sees his mate Steve. Steve shows a pistol and tosses it to him. Steve runs with his shield up and hits the box making the soldier step sideways making a clear shot._

_Bucky pulls the trigger and the man went down. "I had em on the ropes." Bucky says. Steve pulls him closer by his hips. "Of course you did." The Alpha says and kisses him. Bucky smiles but then sees a big guy. "Steve look out!" Bucky shouts and Steve raises his sheild and the man shot. They both fly back and hit the ground. There was a big hole in the side of the train and Steve throws his sheild and then blocks another shot and was thrown out of the train. "Steve!" Bucky shouts and runs to the hole has the machine broke down from Steve's last throw. Bucky climbs over and reaches out his hand. "Take my hand please!" Bucky yells. "I'm sorry Buck." He whispers. "No! You promised me! Please take my hand please! Steve!" He yells and fights the tears back. "This is the end of the line for me." He says and the handle broke and Steve falls._

"Steve!" Bucky shouts has he shots up in the bed. His ragged breaths were fast and there was a thin layer of sweat on the Omega. He looks around the room and pulls his knees up and cries. Bucky sobs and wails, trying to stay quiet. "It's my faut Stevie. I am so, so sorry." He whispers and all of a sudden their as a hand on his back. Bucky looks up to see the Asset, or well Steve. The Winter Soldier looks at him sadly. 

Bucky sniffles and looks away when another round of tears come up making him sound even more heartbroken. Winter sits down beside him and Bucky leans against him has he wrap his arms around the Omega. Bucky puts his hands onto his chest and grips his shirt has he continues to cry. Winter didn't like that the Omega was crying. "It's okay. Everything is going to be alright." He says roughly. He hasn't talked in a while. He sniffles and looks up at him. "Thank you."He whispers and buries his head into the Alpha's chest. Winter felt happy, making the Omega better, also seeing him smile. He likes it when this Omega smiles. He tightens his arms a bit then lets the Omega pull away. 

Bucky sits up and wipes his tears then settles a hand onto his pregnant stomach. Bucky sees the Soldier look at his stomach. Bucky smiles has he feels Katrina kick. "Do you trust me?" He asks. He nods and Bucky slowly grabs his hand and places it onto his stomach. He sees Winter smiles and looked awed has Katrina kicked. "She likes you." He says and Steve looks up at him. Bucky looks down and places his hand on top of his. Steve looks at him. "You seem familiar. I am starting to remember but I keep it has a secret so nobody can take them away." He says. Bucky looks over. "Do you remember my name?" He asks. Steve tries but then speaks.

"Uh James? " He says making Bucky giggle a bit. "God I hate that name. My full name is James Buchanan Barnes, but most people call me Bucky." He says softly. The Alpha smiles but then looks at him surprised. "Wait say it again. Your nickname." He says. Bucky looked confused. "Umm Bucky?" Bucky says. Steve grins. "I think I am starting to remember. We used to be best friends." He says. Bucky heart starts to pound and he nods excited. " think that's it." He says and his heart breaks. He doesn't remember that they were mates. He looks at his neck to see it faded and nearly gone and this time his heart shatters. That is all he is going to remember. Just best friends, not mates but friends.

He hears walking and Steve stands. "I have to go." He says. "Thank you for making me feel better after my nightmare." He whispers and Steve nods and smiles. The instant that the door is shut and the tears fall. He sniffles and wipes the away. "Stop it Barnes. Be strong." He mutters to himself and he just hope that he gets outmof this place soon. "Don't worry Katrina. You are not gowing up in this place." He whispers and looks around. Is there a place to escape. He sees the door open and he walks over to it. "No, I can't. They might hurt you." He says and rubs his stomach. Bucky backs away and sits down on the bed. "I don't know what to do anymore." Bucky says and could feel the tears trying to fall. Bucky puts hisnhands onto his eyes. 

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't you dare fucking cry." He mutters to himself and there was a beep. He looks up and sees a walkie talkie. Maria must have put it there. "Bucky Barnes, I repeat Bucky Barnes this is Black Widow, over." It says and Bucky reaches for it. "Natasha? This is Bucky Barnes over." He says. "Oh thank god. Do you know where you are?" She says. Bucky looks outside. "I have no clue actually." Bucky says. "It's okay, we will find you." She says. "I have something to tell you. You know Steve Rogers. My original mate." He asks. "The original Captain America? " She asks. "Yeah. Um he's alive but he doesn't remember me." He says and his voice cracks at the end. 

"I am so sorry Buck. We will get him out has well." Natasha says. Bucky breathes out. "Well hurry up. I do not like Alexander Pierce's plans for me." Bucky says. "Alexander Pierce? He is in this operation. What are his plans?" She asks. "Yeah. Pierce is controlling the Winter Soldier which is Steve and apparently after I give birth I am being forced to be Pierce's new mate." He says. "Jesus Christ, for real?" Says a voice which sounds like Tony. "Yeah." He replies. He hears footsteps. "I have to go, just find me please. Barnes over and out." Bucky finishes and turns the walkie talkie off and put it under the mattress. 

The door opens just has he pulls the covers over himself and close his eyes. "James?" Asks a voice and he stays still. Bucky hears the and sigh and closes the door and walk away. Bucky breathes out and makes his heart calm down. At least they are on their way and also Steve is starting to remember. That is what matters.


End file.
